Marcus
"The world is a big place, full of wonderful, amazing things. You only need to open your eyes." Marcus is a peaceful man who always wear a smile on his face, and who is always willing to back up Estelle whenever she needs help. He is widely knowledgeable about the world and various customs practiced. 'Background' Marcus used to belong to a circus troupe in a neighbouring country but after a certain incident became a refugee stuck in the Artar Kingdom, where he was aided by Estelle. He joined the Guild at her insistence in order to help her and repay her, and since there has been faithfully by her side as the two accomplish missions and progress through the ranks of the Guild. Unbenownst to anyone else, Marcus has had secret rendevous with two, mysterious individuals after being communicated via a message carried by a bird. The details of this meeting or their implications for the future are as of yet unknown... 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Marcus is a tall, slender figure with a beautiful face that borders on being 'pretty'. He has a messy head of white hair and circular spectacles, yet despite the otherwise 'nerdy' appearance is incredibly good looking. He wears a white robe and hood with magickal markings on it that glow either green or light blue depending on which type of magic he casts; wind or ice. He always carries around with him his trusty staff. Marcus is a friendly, courteous person, always willing to extend help and assistance to anyone who needs it. He's always usually smiling, and does his best to defuse tenuous situations. Marcus is knowledgable about the wide world and is almost always usually able to bring up one fact or another about the location or topic in question. Despite the friendly, unassuming outer appearance, Marcus is also quite sly and readily able to turn situations around upon what his conversationee might expect, to a degree that some people might consider him two faced. He has an excellent poker face but is not afraid to get serious at a moment's notice, depending on the circumstance. 'Fighting Style' Marcus is a wind mage, able to cast and influence wind related magic. This often results in the form of small vortexes or giant gusts of wind that can blow an enemy back. He can also use his magic to support his allies by increasing their speed or jumping height. Marcus is also secondarying in ice magic, able to form small iciles, although his proficiency with the magic is still within its beginning stages. Because of his and Estelle's partnership and experience in previous missions, the two are able to almost instinctively work in tandem without needing to communicate. Marcus knows what Estelle will need, and Estelle trusts Marcus to be there to support her. 'Relationships' 'Estelle Fenix' Estelle is Marcus' closest friend and confidant. He would do absolutely anything, and everything, for her. 'Syed Dyjani' Marcus is interested in Syed as a fellow Mage, inquiring into his particular focus. Marcus is often amused at the rappot Syed and Moira have, seeing both himself and Estelle within them... and being thankful they are not magically bonded together. 'Trixie May' Marcus grew 'close' to Trixie in the Tabul mission, watching over her and protecting both her and Estelle. Marcus went out of his way to offer his assistance to Amy in looking after Trixie, and making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. 'Selan Leclair' Quick on her feet and one of the few other members of the Pride who actively uses their brain, Marcus found within her a similar rapport to his own with Estelle during the battle against the Varren. The pair of them were able to intelligently, silently and quickly communicate amongst each other a plan of attack, even if it didn't have the success they'd hope. Marcus hopes Selan is able to accompany the group for the entirety of their journey; as a mother figure watching over Estelle he can think of no better... especially when compared to Moira and Amy. 'Thunderhawk' More than willing to give the benefit of the doubt, Marcus is keeping a watchful eye upon the ranger. His fleeing within the battle against the Varren did little to inspire confidence. 'Trivia' *Marcus has an ace poker face and is able to win nearly any game he enters. *Marcus looks fantastic in a suit. *His robes glow upon sigil lines either a emerald hue for wind spells or a light blue for ice. *His magical casting chant is in Latin. *Marcus is an expert player of the violin.